GRIMES
by Erienna
Summary: Lori n'est pas qu'une femme volage, loin de là : bien avant et après Shane, elle a été une mère et une épouse exemplaire, jusqu'à la fin. Car Lori est une femme folle, folle de Rick, de Carl, et de l'être qui a grandi en elle ; aujourd'hui, Lori est morte, oubliée de tous. Mais Lori Grimes n'est pas une femme qui se tait : et elle vous lègue son histoire.


Voilà un nouvel OS, je m'arrête pas en ce moment ! Plus court que l'autre, et moins dramatique. C'est, heu… un coup de gueule. Mais un vrai, _mon _coup de gueule contre une injustice internationale faite à Lori Grimes. Pas une fic où elle n'est pas : soit une connasse égoïste, soit une femme facile, soit une femme stupide et sans profondeur ni intérêt autre que le sien. Et, franchement, je trouve ça décevant, parce que dans les comics elle est quand même plus importante et surtout plus intéressante. Sérieux, on a même fait un profil FB « The Walking _Whore_ » pour elle ! Je trouve cela un peu facile, quand on s'arrête un instant sur son cas et qu'on se dit que bordel, sa vie n'a pas été super simple non plus, et qu'on fait tous des erreurs. Non ?

Et comme j'aime bien Lori et qu'elle fait partie des personnages qu'on déteste et qu'on oublie, je publie ceci, histoire de vous donner une autre version de cette femme.

Enjoy !

* * *

**G.R.I.M.E.S.**

_« Je ne connaissais pas Lori, jusqu'à ma mort. Carol m'avait déjà parlé d'elle, mais c'était tellement bref et lointain que je l'ai très vite oublié. Mais quand je suis morte, très peu de temps derrière ma petite sœur, et que je l'ai rejointe là où vont les Autres, elle m'a paru très amicale. Elle nous a pris sous son aile, Mika et moi, et n'a pas cessé de nous couver jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve notre père. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé. »_

_Lizzie Samuels._

* * *

_G comme __**Gouffre.**_

Lori Grimes –anciennement Tully- avait toujours aimé son mari, profondément. Ils s'étaient rencontré dans un bar à Atlanta, il y avait de cela presque quinze ans Quinze ans, c'est long, c'est énorme, mais les sentiments de la femme n'ont pas changé depuis ce soir. Ça peut paraître niais, et peu crédible lorsqu'il s'agit de Lori Grimes, mais c'est étonnamment _vrai. _Rick était un homme que peu de choses pouvaient ébranler, et ses yeux verts eau avaient toujours eu cette flamme de la Justice qui les embrasait. Les yeux de Lori, eux, s'embrasaient d'amour lorsque son regard croisait celui de son mari. Lori, le jour de leur mariage, avait compris qu'elle était prête à tuer pour un regard de la part de son mari. Sa sœur Eva l'avait envié, elle et son mari parfait, mais n'avait jamais tenté de briser leur couple. A vrai dire, personne n'avait pu le faire, car les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'avaient pas d'adversaire, pas même le Temps ou la Haine. Lori, aux côtés du Sheriff Grimes, s'était sentie invincible.

Oh, et il y avait eu Carl, aussi. Oh, Carl…le seconde homme de sa vie, ce bébé aux yeux de son père, si joyeux, si beau, si gentil…

Carl aimait ses parents, c'était sur : Lori n'oubliera jamais les sourires qui illuminaient son visage lorsqu'il voyait sa mère l'attendre, son goûter dans la main, après l'école. Il courrait alors vers elle, _Maman ! _Et se jetait dans ses bras sans honte ou pudeur. Alors, Lori le serrait contre son pauvre cœur de mère, heureuse, et tous deux regagnaient leur maison, le petit garçon racontant dans la voiture les histoires incroyables qui avaient ponctués sa journée. Lori l'écoutait attentivement, ne se lassant pas du timbre doux et enfantin de sa voix, laissant sa mère goûter aux délices d'avoir son fils à ses côtés, de se savoir protéger par son mari. A ce moment-là, Lori Grimes est une femme comblée et _heureuse._

Parfois, sur le chemin du retour, une sirène de police retentissait, et alors la voiture de son mari ou bien celle de Shane apparaissait au coin de son rétroviseur, les deux hommes lui souriant derrière le pare-brise. Rick descendait saluer sa famille, Shane faisait quelques blagues. Ils étaient une famille. Shane mangeait souvent avec eux, le soir, et son sourire éclatant ne cessait d'égayer sa vie. Il était comme son frère, et il n'avait jamais eu de gestes ou de paroles à double-sens, comme on pourrait le croire. En vérité, comment aurait-il pu séduire Lori, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Rick ? Et quand bien même, elle n'aurait rien remarqué. Car Lori Grimes est une femme bien, une épouse modèle, une mère aimante. Sa vie était parfaite, comme elle en avait toujours rêvé elle ne se voyait pas tout détruire dans les bras de Shane, n'y avait même pas pensé. Shane non plus, d'ailleurs, il était plutôt amoureux de Rick, le chef de famille.

Et voilà le problème, malheureusement : c'est Rick. Rick est beau, fort, charismatique, et le monde tourne autour de lui. Oh, ce n'est pas un mal, parce que Rick a les épaules pour porter ce dernier, et qu'il s'acquitte de sa tâche avec passion et amour. Mais, Rick a beau être parfait, ce n'est pas suffisant et sa faiblesse, c'est lui-même. Rick n'a pas pu se protéger lui, même avec un flingue, et maintenant, il crevait dans cet hôpital sordide.

Dès lors, en apprenant la nouvelle alors qu'elle attendait son fils devant l'école, Lori panique. Panique et s'affole, persuadée de ne pas être à la hauteur, prend peur devant les périples qui l'attendent. Elle prend peur aussi pour son mari, son pauvre mari dans le coma, ne se voyant pas vivre sans lui. Parce que sans Rick, Lori n'est pas Lori, juste une poussière, un rien dans l'Univers, une femme dont Dieu a oublié l'existence. Et que sans Rick, Lori a bien conscience de n'avoir aucune raison de vivre. Son mari n'est pas sa « moitié », il est un tout, l'âme de sa vie, et bien plus encore.

Mais Shane, Shane son meilleur ami, dont les yeux marrons ne pétillent plus, l'appelle d'une voix grave, les traits défaits. Il l'appelle parce qu'au fond, il a besoin d'elle, et que la sonnerie scolaire annonce la fin des cours, et que son fils va se précipiter dans ses bras, comme chaque jour. Personne ne sut comment Shane avait pris la situation, personne n'avait vraiment pris le temps de s'arrêter sur son cas, de se dire qu'il n'était pas forcément le seul coupable. Pas même Lori, alors elle-même considérée ainsi, qui avait préféré rejeter la faute sur lui, comme les autres. Il lui dit qu'il sera là au moindre problème, si elle veut qu'il l'annonce à Carl. Carl, le pauvre Carl qui ne sait encore rien, et qui souffrira le martyre dès qu'elle ouvrira la bouche. Lori se met à pleurer de douleur pour son petit garçon, qui la cherche de ses yeux innocents. _Comment dire à un petit garçon qu'on a tiré sur son père ? _Lori ne connait pas la réponse à sa question, alors elle porte une main sur sa poitrine faible et maigre, sentant son pouls affolé battre sous sa peau.

Mais, quelque part, au fond de son cœur, elle trouve la force de s'avancer et de se mettre face à son fils, qui fronce ses petits sourcils avec inquiétude.

Rick Grimes aime son fils, c'est certain, mais l'amour d'une mère dépasse tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Pourtant, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas les épaules pour protéger correctement son petit garçon, et lorsqu'elle se dit cela, le monde n'avait pas encore disparu dans l'horreur la plus totale. Mais Lori n'est pas de celles qui prennent la fuite, non, alors elle va étendre ses bras osseux autour de son fils pour l'aimer le plus possible et le protéger des prochaines balles qui chercheront à le flinguer. Lori ne songe pas un instant à l'abandonner, parce que Carl porte en lui sa trace et celle de Rick, à tout jamais, qu'il est la seule chose que son amour lui a laissé, son héritage le plus précieux. Et aussi parce que Carl sera grand, comme l'a été son père, voire plus, et qu'il doit vivre le plus longtemps possible, parce qu'elle ne se voit pas non plus continuer de vivre sans lui. Lori lui a peut-être donné la vie, mais Carl lui a donné une raison de vivre.

Alors, Lori trouve les mots, les justes. Les seuls qu'une mère peut trouver, et que Shane ne connaitra jamais, ni personne d'autre. C'est quelque chose de chaud, d'intime et secret, que Carl continuera d'entendre en son âme jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie.

Ils vont le voir à l'hôpital, tout de suite après, dans la voiture de Shane. Le policier ne dit rien, mais sa présence est suffisante, et lorsque Lori manque de défaillir à la vue du corps pâle et immobile de son mari, sa main chaude et ferme la retient fermement. Il lui a alors chuchoté, pendant que Carl hurlait le nom de son père : _pas maintenant, Lori, pas devant ton fils. _Et Lori tint bon. Parce que son mari va se réveiller, les médecins sont optimistes, que Shane va l'aider, lui et son flingue, et qu'ils ont tout le temps d'attendre.

Mais ça, c'était avant avant la pandémie, avant les Rôdeurs, avant l'horreur. Lori est hystérique, elle hurle pour aller chercher son mari, et Shane doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'empêcher de quitter la maison. Elle le supplie d'y aller à sa place, une fois immobilisée sur le canapé, mais Shane a peur de les voir disparaitre, une fois le dos tourné, et il se met à pleurer. Lori ne l'a pas vu, mais Shane est bouleversé, il a failli à son devoir, celui de protéger son ami, et une seconde d'inattention avait été suffisante. Shane Walsh n'a personne, excepté Lori et Carl pas de famille, pas d'autres amis que Rick, pas de femme ou d'enfant. Il ne veut plus les lâcher, parce qu'ils sont les dernières choses qu'il possède, et qu'il ne veut pas les sacrifier pour un Rick à moitié mort. C'est dur, de dire ça, mais qui aurait fait autrement ?

Et pourtant, malgré tout, en l'honneur de leur amitié si forte, Shane part à l'hôpital. Il part seul, avec les tripes sur le bout de la langue, terrifié, prêt à vomir.

L'hôpital est en proie aux monstres, à l'aberration, au sang et est en flammes. Un bien triste cauchemar que Shane ne tient pas à raconter. Il y va, avec son cœur et ses tripes bien froides, il y va en ayant le sentiment d'en laisser plus d'une derrière lui, il y va pour son meilleur ami, son frère, son Univers.

Mais Rick ne s'est pas réveillé. Autour de lui, le monde sombre peu à peu dans une violence inédite, et les militaires défilent déjà pour achever les malades. Shane tente de le porter, de l'emmener, et il entend les cris d'humains et de Rôdeurs, tous inhumains, qui marqueront si fort son esprit qu'il en perdra la tête. Il tente bien de faire rouler le lit, mais les médicaments qui maintiennent Rick en vie l'empêchent aussi de quitter la chambre. Et Shane retient alors cette ironie morbide, avant de se décider à le laisser là. Il n'a pas eu le choix, vous comprenez ? Il a tout essayé, il a même pleuré, mais son ami a continué de l'ignorer et faire le mort, littéralement. Alors, le cœur brisé, l'âme en feu, il avait abandonné son Frère, a laissé un misérable lit devant la porte de sa chambre, seule défense contre les mâchoires des morts. Et il court, le Judas, il court pour fuir la pire des trahisons possibles.

Mais Shane ne laisse pas tout, derrière lui devant, il y a Lori et Carl, qui l'attendent impatiemment. Et là-dessus, Shane avait tenu honorablement sa promesse, sans faillir : il avait protégé la famille de Rick jusqu'à la fin. Ça, personne ne pouvait le lui enlever.

Mais le regard de Lori à son retour est insupportable. Il n'est plus rien, à ses yeux, pas même la merde qu'on écrase sous ses pieds. Elle demande pourquoi il est seul, et Shane répond que Rick est mort. Il avait eu peur, il n'avait pu lui avouer sa lâcheté. Lori n'aurait pas compris, personne n'aurait pu : il faut vivre ce genre de chose pour savoir à quel point le choix est terrible et dur.

Elle hurle, encore, et tente de le jeter dehors : mais un mort coupe court à la dispute en pénétrant le jardin, tandis qu'un autre fracasse un carreau. Shane sort et les tue de deux balles, alors que les voisins hurlent et s'enfuient. Par réflexe, il lève le bras et crie : _tout va bien, je suis policier ! _Mais personne ne l'entend, comme d'habitude.

A l'intérieur, Lori s'affaire, prend des cartons au hasard et les remplit d'albums photos, prépare des sacs de voyage, se saisit de la nourriture non-périssable et de l'eau. Shane revient à l'intérieur, couvert de sang, et il lui tend la main. Car les fixe, pleurant et figé, alors que sa mère le prend dans ses bras. _Venez avec moi, maintenant. Ça va aller, d'accord ? Je vous le promets. J'vous lâche plus d'une semelle, okay ?_

La petite main fine et tremblante de Lori se glisse dans la sienne, et il affronte les yeux hébétés et malheureux de la femme. Carl s'approche, et attrape son pantalon, effrayé Shane lui fait une place entre sa mère et lui, frotte son dos. Lori se permet enfin de se laisser aller, soutenu encore une fois par son meilleur ami, pleurant de concert avec son fils.

* * *

_« - C'était une prairie verte et grande, comme on en voit partout. Il y avait de l'herbe grasse et tendre, ainsi que des milliers de fleurs multicolores. J'aimais m'allonger sur ce lit d'herbes, et fixer de très près l'une de ces fleurs. Celles que je préférais, c'était les coquelicots. C'est bizarre, parce qu'en fait, je déteste l'aspect fragile et le parfum des pétales. Mais leur couleur… Ce rouge sang qui danse sous le vent, et dont le soleil se noie sous le bon angle, avec le reflet des marguerites, des bleuets, des lavatères et des silènes… Ce rouge sang qui parfois tapait mon nez sous le vent, et du bruit que celui-ci faisait en passant entre les feuilles et les brins d'herbes, et des petits insectes qui grouillaient de vie en s'accrochant aux tiges…_

_Pourquoi tu me racontes cela, Lori ?_

_Je…Je ne sais pas. Je regarde notre fils, et je… Je trouve ça beau, Rick. Il me rappelle la prairie, voilà tout. »_

_Lori et Rick, à la naissance de Carl._

* * *

_R comme __**Regrets.**_

L'autoroute, macabre et cynique, sur laquelle ils ne peuvent qu'attendre, inlassablement, pour joindre le camp d'Atlanta. Il y a d'autres gens autour d'eux, mais Lori n'a d'yeux que pour Carl, qui, plein de terreur, n'a ouvert la bouche depuis des heures.

Shane, qui lui explique que c'est le seul endroit sûr des environs, mais l'attente interminable qu'est l'autoroute l'emplit d'un mauvais pressentiment, et elle triture avec nervosité son collier.

Mais Carl est en sécurité, dans la voiture, derrière elle Lori l'observe à chaque seconde à travers le rétroviseur, persuadée de le voir disparaître à l'instant que ses yeux quitteront le petit miroir.  
Ses mains tremblent, violemment, et sa respiration saccadée l'empêche de penser correctement. La voix rude et grave de Shane la blesse, alors elle cesse de l'écouter pour s'enfermer dans les tréfonds de son esprit, où elle se sait éloignée de tout danger.

Elle s'éloigne et rejoint son mari, qu'elle a laissé au chaud dans son cœur, et ne cesse d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il y a quelque chose d'amer, dans ses baisers, et c'est la froideur dont fait preuve son mari qui l'accable. Il n'est qu'une image, une pâle copie, et sa peau froide et dure n'est pas identique à celle du vrai, et son parfum inexistant manque à la saveur de son corps. Le Rick de ses pensées, qu'elle trouvait si bien détaillé avant, lui semble dorénavant bien abstrait et fade.

Car Rick, son Rick, invincible et éternel, est mort. Ne reste que Shane, le bon et gentil Shane, qui tremble aussi sous le poids de son mensonge, et qui tente par tous les moyens de faire taire la voix accusatrice de son Frère dans sa tête, sans succès et ses mains serrent son volant avec force, les jointures blanches, tandis qu'il hurle intérieurement. Des bruits d'explosions se font entendre, au loin, et les deux adultes sortent pour observer la ville prendre littéralement feu, et Lori pense d'abord à des bombes incendiaires, comme au temps des Grandes Guerres. Mais Shane rectifie, et chuchote d'une voix blanche : _napalm. _

Alors, d'un même mouvement surpris et paniqué, les hommes et femmes automobilistes gagnent leur voiture, klaxonnent, reculent avec précipitation, dans la plus grande cacophonie que Lori n'avait jamais vu.

Rick, oublié dans cet Enfer gigantesque, qu'elle a laissé seul sans se retourner – et le regret, intransigeant et tyran, la ronge chaque jour un peu plus. Et, dans ces flammes apocalyptiques, Lori voit l'âme de son mari brûler.

Mais très vite, Lori et son fils, guidés par le Valeureux Shane, se retrouvent à la carrière d'Atlanta, en périphérie sur la ville, en attendant les secours. Il y a des femmes, Jacqui et Carol, qui se rapprochent instinctivement d'elle, et qui lui parlent avec l'énergie des femmes qui en ont trop vu, dans leur vie. Lori sent dans les cicatrices de Carol l'haleine alcoolisée de son mari, qui frappe comme un mec, c'est-à-dire avec bêtise et fermeté. Lori est une femme de flic, elle a hérité de son mari le goût de la Justice et de la solidarité – mais, sans Rick, Lori ne peut rien faire, rien dire, et son amie qui pourtant lui sourit souffre durement de ce traitement infâme. Elle en parle à Shane, le brave Shane qui a maintenant sur les bras la vie de tout un camp de réfugiés. Il comprend la situation, et jure de s'en occuper seulement, il n'y a pas que Carol dans la vie, et Lori sait qu'elle n'est pas assez importante dans la survie du groupe pour être une priorité.

Jacqui en est véritablement offensée. Elle tremble de colère, tape du poing, s'insurge contre ces hommes qui se croient si puissants. Jacqui avait bien un mec, avant le décès du monde, mais ils étaient en pleine procédure de divorce. Et, comme elle le répétait si bien, _j'y retournerai presque pour vérifier qu'il s'est bien transformé en l'un de ces monstres, cet imbécile. _Puis, à chaque fois, elle se tait, se rappelant la situation ô combien terrible de Lori, évitant honteusement son regard. Lori ne dit rien : seules ses mains lavant le linge tremblent, témoins de son instabilité.

Mais Shane est là pour elle, à défaut de Carol et, Dieu merci, elle préférait ça : trop faible, incapable de parler au petit Carl, Shane s'en charge, lui raconte des histoires de grenouilles, qu'ils pêchent tels père et fils retrouvés. Carl se remet à rire, peu à peu, et sort de son silence morbide et étouffé. Lori n'est pas amoureux de Shane –mais Shane, lui, est fou de Lori : peut-être bien fou tout court, aussi, mais la femme comprend ce besoin irrépressible et déplacé d'aimer, car Shane n'a plus rien, pas même sa vie, qu'il donne aveuglément à Lori et Carl.

Et Shane couche avec Lori. Il ne lui fait pas l'amour, comme il le pense. Lori couche avec Shane par dépit, par colère contre ce Rick qui l'a laissé seule, par désespoir et par envie, aussi. Shane portait le même parfum que Rick, avant, les deux ayant choisi cette particularité depuis une dizaine d'années. Cela venait de leurs années universitaires, car ils partageaient souvent le même flacon. Il a la même odeur, la même force que Rick et parfois, du coin de l'œil, elle voit le reflet de son mari dans les prunelles décidées du policier. Shane ne pourra remplacer Rick aux yeux de personne, et il le sait : mais il essaye quand même, pour la survie de 'sa' famille, pour le bien de tous. _Un mal pour un bien, _comme on dit, et lorsqu'il lui fait l'amour, il a envie de pleurer –Lori, elle, ne s'en cache pas.

Un jour, sa bague de mariage, qu'elle avait accroché à son cou, s'arrache presque par un mouvement brusque de leur ébat. Lori s'arrête, choquée. Cette bague, avec les photos, est la dernière chose qu'il lui reste. Elle la prend dans sa main avec ferveur, remarquant pour la première fois depuis deux mois qu'elle ne tremble pas.

Rick Grimes est mort, emportant dans sa fuite la pauvre Lori, qui se déchire dans les bras de Shane. Shane au-dessus d'elle, qui attend une parole, un geste, un miracle, lui qui porte à bout de bras la vie de tant de gens, tel un Atlas diminué. Shane avait, littéralement, _parcouru son corps, effleuré cent fois son visage, et trouvé quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes. _Mais Lori ne l'aime pas, pas comme il le voudrait, pas encore – ne reste que cette foutue bague entre elle et lui.

Mais Lori la pose sur le sol, apposant sa main dessus, comme pour murmurer à son mari qu'elle ne l'abandonne pas. Par contre, à lui elle s'abandonne, sous ses baisers brûlants. Elle ne songe pas aux regrets cuisants que le retour du Shérif qui va la tuer, ni même à la punition tordue qui impactera sa vie.

Car Rick revient, avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui porte, et Shane voit son mensonge devenu rêve se briser contre son âme. La dernière chose à laquelle il pense lorsque la femme se précipite sur son mari, c'est : _Salope. _Et il ne sait toujours pas qui l'est vraiment entre Lori et lui.

Lori qui se rend compte de son erreur alors que Rick pleure dans ses bras, n'ayant même pas vu son meilleur ami à quelques mètres de là. Shane ne compte déjà plus aux yeux de personne, abandonné de tous au pire moment de sa vie, dénigré de partout, que Dieu lui-même a laissé pourrir comme un bâtard. _Le Bâtard, _tiens, c'était parfait comme nouveau nom.

Alors, comme deux mois auparavant, Lori est plongé dans un gouffre sans fond : celui du Mensonge et du Regret. Et Dieu sait à quel point celui-ci est profond et douloureux.

* * *

_I comme __**Injustice.**_

Le test de grossesse affiche la petite croix bleue d'un air fier, hautain et moqueur. Ses symptômes se jouent de son esprit, n'hésitant pas à l'attaquer en redoublant d'ardeur par rapport à la naissance de Carl. Les yeux de Lori ne cessent de lâcher des litres et des litres de larmes, emmenant par la même occasion quelques morceaux de son âme.

_Enceinte. _Lori est _enceinte. _C'est plus qu'une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est son arrêt de mort, le plus cruel qu'il est été donné sur Terre. Comment pourrait-elle élever un bébé dans ces conditions ? Elle qui avait déjà eu des problèmes de grossesse avec Carl du fait de sa faible ossature, comment pourrait-elle accoucher ici, sans médecin ou hôpital ?

Et, soudain, elle se rend compte que le plus cruel ne se révèle pas dans la naissance future de son enfant. Non, la question à un million, c'est : _mais qui est le père ?_

Et la Honte, la Honte si hilare, qui la frappe de sa voix criarde, qui l'étouffe sous son poids couplé à la Culpabilité, qui la brusque et hurle à ses oreilles sa défaite, sa belle et monumentale erreur. Elle crie : _Tu croyais vraiment que rejeter Shane et courir après Rick te sauverait la mise ? _Lori a beau pleurer, supplier, prier, le test refuse de changer, et la petite croix bleue ne faiblit pas. Lori croit presque voir un message sur l'écran, _félicitations, vous êtes enceinte ! _Mais les larmes qui coulent par millions l'empêchent de voir correctement.

Chez Hershel, tout le monde lui tourne le dos. Le mépris dont font preuve les autres la blesse, autant que la pitié dans leurs yeux. Lori ne veut pas être un boulet, ni le mouton noir de sa nouvelle famille. Alors, elle demande à Glenn, ce gentil Glenn un peu paumé dans son idylle avec Maggie, de l'aider à tuer le problème dans l'œuf. Et Glenn, bonne poire, court lui chercher des vitamines prénatales et des pilules abortives. Les vitamines, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle les prend, parce qu'elle ne veut pas de ce fœtus, jamais.

Mais, lorsque les pilules descendent lentement dans sa gorge, son cœur se serre et elle entend son bébé hurler de douleur. Il hurle : _laisse-moi vivre, laisse-moi vivre ! Pour Rick, pour Carl, __**laisse-moi vivre !**_

Lori, comme s'il s'agissait de Carl, panique et se met à chercher dans la tente d'où provient la voix. Elle comprend qu'elle lui parvient de l'intérieur de sa tête, alors elle sort précipitamment de la tente, soufflant bruyamment. _Laisse-moi vivre, laisse-moi vivre ! _Mais Lori se meurt, lentement, comment pourrait-elle donner la vie ? Mais la voix continue, suppliante et terrifiée, tandis que les pilules achèvent leur descente : _Laisse-moi vivre, et je vivrai pour toi ! Tu vivras à travers moi ! Je veux vivre, je veux vivre !_

Toutes sortes de sentiments traversent son esprit, en l'espace de cinq secondes : mais c'est suffisant, et la mère vomit son choix précédent, de toutes ses forces, encouragée par le petit être, et compte ensuite les pilules, de peur d'en rater une, qui pourrait tuer son bébé.

Alors, les mains sales et l'haleine acide, Lori se sent brusquement fière et heureuse.

Elle allait avoir un enfant.

* * *

_M comme __**Mère.**_

Lori Grimes tire sans crainte, sans hésiter, sur les Rôdeurs qui s'amassent dans la cour intérieure de la prison. Elle tire, malgré son gros ventre de femme enceinte, aux côtés de Carl et Maggie, dans l'espoir de protéger sa maison. Elle entend, au loin, Rick hurler son nom. Mais Lori ne peut pas se retourner, pas maintenant, et elle continue de tirer, terrifiée.

Elle imagine plus qu'elle ne sent son mari courir et hurler encore, comme elle avait pu hurler son absence, et le petit être dans son ventre se crispe de peur. Alors, Lori respire profondément, avise Maggie à sa droite, tentant vainement d'apaiser le sang qui bat violemment ses tempes.

Lori Grimes ne reverra jamais son mari, elle le sait. A peine un regard, un sourire et une main sur son épaule, puis _pouf, _son rêve avait été dévoré par les Rôdeurs. Et, comme un poignard amer au fond de son cœur, Lori Grimes a sur les lèvres le goût de l'injustice.

Maggie la tire vers l'escalier, Carl s'approche d'elle en éliminant les plus proches, et elle suit son amie en soutenant son gros ventre dur. Son dos raide et abîmé proteste de douleur, mais son cœur fougueux de mère déchaînée lui crie de ne pas céder. Maggie qui, quelques mois auparavant, la regardait avec mépris tout en riant de son malheur. Maggie qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, tente de sauver la sienne. Maggie qui serre sa main si fort, cherchant avec affolement un coin reculé encore vierge de Rôdeurs –mais ils sont partout, et elle ne peut lutter. Maggie, devenue sa Sœur, qui ne panique pas encore, broyant sa main. Lori tend une main pâle vers son fils, qui par instinct se presse contre son flanc, n'arrêtant jamais de tirer. Carl, Carl le Bienheureux, qui ne la voyait plus comme une mère depuis qu'il savait sa liaison établie, se contentant de braver minutieusement chacune de ses interdictions. On ne peut pas dire, il a hérité de son caractère borné et intrépide : Lori, dans sa jeunesse, était sauvage et indomptable, à l'instar de son fils. Mais, encore une fois, _un mal pour un bien, _et ainsi son fils apprend à survivre dans un monde impitoyable. Il apprend, à chaque danger dans lequel il se précipite, à grandir et réfléchir il n'est plus en train de pleurer dans ses jambes, non, il devient lentement un homme. Lori ne le sait pas encore, mais ce sera une de ses plus grandes réussites. Carl, comme l'avait prédit Daryl, avait été amer : et aujourd'hui, il est fort.

Des contractions surviennent, la ramenant à la réalité. La sonnerie hurle dans les mégaphones, l'assourdissant violemment. Et, alors qu'elle s'accroche désespérément à un tuyau, Maggie sur les talons, elle comprend que le bébé arrive. D'ailleurs, elle le dit, et elle voit Carl devenir blanc comme un linge. Maggie panique, mais Lori, elle, se sent très calme. Le bébé arrive. Et, telle une évidence, son instinct de mère prend le dessus : elle souffle lentement, se prépare mentalement à la douleur, se mordant déjà les joues de peur de crier. Maggie se penche, retire ses vêtements, et lui ordonne de pousser, fesses à l'air, tandis que son fils vérifie les issues.

Lori ne doit pas faiblir, malgré la dureté des épreuves. Plus rien n'importe, si ce n'est ce bébé qui aurait pu choisir meilleur moment pour naître. Et Lori pousse.

La douleur est si forte qu'elle comprend qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'y préparer. Maggie s'alarme et remarque que quelque chose ne va pas lorsque sa main lui revient rouge du sang de la mère.

* * *

_E comme __**Expiation.**_

La douleur ne cesse de la séduire, de la noyer dans ses bras chauds, la caresse de son haleine entêtante, et puis elle la bat, hypnotisante. Chaque coup est une victoire pour Lori, qui malgré les hurlements, continue son travail. Et elle se laisse ensorceler par la douleur, terrifiante, sans plus jamais pleurer. Ou peut-être que si, un peu, mais l'âme de Lori, elle, flamboie, aussi fort que flamboyait Atlanta, et elle n'a plus peur, jamais.

_Un mal pour un bien, _car sa souffrance va mettre au monde un bébé de chair et de sang, son bébé, le fils ou la fille de Rick : vous rendez-vous compte de l'importance de sa tâche ? Rick voulait de ce bébé, il le voulait plus que sa vie et il avait placé toute sa confiance en sa femme, qui portait l'enfant.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas fait preuve d'amour, ces derniers temps : mais, cette confiance qu'il lui a donné, cette tâche si sacrée qu'il lui avait confié, était le meilleur gage d'amour qu'il pouvait lui faire.

La douleur, encore, est son expiation : Lori goûtera ensuite au Pardon.

Seulement, Lori sera morte. Mais le bébé, lui, sera illuminé par la Vie : et il ressemblera à Rick. Parce que ça ne peut être que le fils de Rick, comme Carl. Lori n'a même pas réfléchi à un prénom, persuadée que la grossesse les tueraient tous les deux. Et aujourd'hui, ce besoin s'arrache de son esprit, et ses méninges tournent à plein régime dans le but de souffler un dernier nom avant de mourir. Mais Maggie, qui en pleure presque, chuchote que son col n'est pas assez dilaté – et cela ne sous-entend qu'une chose. Césarienne. Sans médicaments, sans assistance médicale, sans antiseptique. Aucune chance qu'elle en réchappe.

Le couteau, et son reflet blanc, que Maggie se refuse à baisser. Mais Lori a déjà fait ses adieux à son fils, faute de temps, et ça la tue, car elle ne finira jamais correctement son histoire. Sa mort va être beaucoup trop brusque, violente, alors elle lève les yeux vers le Ciel, vers le dernier rayon de lumière dans cette pièce sordide, et murmure : _bonne nuit, mon amour. _Le visage de Rick s'avance, ses lèvres douces touchent son front, et ses bras accueillants hissent son âme hors de son corps.

Elle sourit, un instant, bien trop fugace, ayant trouvé le nom de son bébé. _Amour. _Elle songe à Shane, qu'elle va bientôt rejoindre. Shane veillera sur elle, là-haut – parce qu'au fond, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Ils auront oublié leurs erreurs, et reprendront leur amitié fraternelle qu'ils s'étaient si bien construite. Après tout, Shane était aussi un de leurs Frères. Et Rick aura son dernier Cadeau, le fruit de la vie, avec la promesse de les retrouver, un jour.

* * *

_« -T'as une sale gueule._

_\- Heu…merci, Daryl. Toi aussi ?_

_\- Nan mais vraiment. Tu d'vrais manger plus. Bientôt tu seras plus qu'un squelette, et avec le môme dans ton ventre…_

_-Oui, je sais Daryl, je pense être la mieux placée pour me gérer, d'accord ?_

_-'Te vexe pas… _

_Lori détourna la tête et retourna à son lapin, qu'elle dépeça avec plus d'ardeur, piquée au vif. D'habitude, quand elle venait s'asseoir auprès du chasseur pour l'aider à la découpe des animaux, il ne disait rien, ne la regardait pas. Elle aimait le silence et la paix qu'émanait de l'homme, qui acceptait sa présence sans animosité ou pitié. A deux, ils profitaient de l'ombre des arbres de la ferme, un peu loin du reste du groupe, seuls. _

_Mais Daryl, qui achevait son dernier lapin, ouvrit encore une fois la bouche, jouant avec son couteau._

_\- Merle…Y disait toujours que M'man bouffait pas mal de fruits, pendant ma grossesse. Elle l'obligeait à ratisser des jardins entiers pour lui ramener des pêches. Que des pêches, elle n'voulait rien d'autre. Y disait que c'était à cause d'ça qu'j'étais pas aussi fort que lui, soi-disant. Trop de douceur, trop de pêches lui, c'était le piment. M'man bouffait tellement d'piments qu'elle est tombée malade. C'est pour ça qu'il est un peu détraqué, j'imagine. Et toi ?_

_\- Heu ? Moi ? Comment ça ?_

_\- Bah, pour Carl. Tu bouffais quoi ?_

_\- Euh…Du chocolat. Noir._

_\- Noir ? C'est fort, ça, et amer. C'est bien, ça veut dire qu'tout le monde peut pas l'manger, c'est spécial. Ce s'ra un p'tit botteur de cul, ton Carl. Mais t'auras du mal, avec lui. Il s'ra pas commode._

_\- Ouais, je commence à le remarquer… Depuis qu'il sait pour le bébé, comme tout le monde, il est… Enfin, il me rejette. Mais je le comprends. Comment pourrais-je me justifier ? Je n'arrête pas de m'engueuler avec Rick, et on lui donne une mauvaise image de nous. Je ne peux la blâmer pour mes erreurs._

_\- Ah._

_Daryl se tût à nouveau, planta son couteau dans le rondin de bois sur lequel il était assis, haussant les épaules. Lori se vexa derechef mais n'en tint mot, ne voulant pas se disputer avec le dernier compagnon qui partageait son espace sans se forcer. _

_\- De toute façon, ton fils, c'est un p'tit con. Digne de son père, tiens mais 'y va grandir, c'est sûr. Et il le fait déjà. T'inquiètes, même si pour l'instant t'aimerais bien lui foutre des coups de pieds au cul, ça passera. T'es une bonne mère, 'y finira par s'en rendre compte._

_\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu sais ça, hein ?_

_\- Bah le chocolat noir, c'est fort et amer. Et pis tu lui a t'jours pas botté l'cul, j'te rappelle. »_

* * *

_S comme __**Salut.**_

Lori a vu sans voir vraiment quelque chose de beau grandir en elle. Lori ne le sait pas, mais son bébé, ce petit être presque divin, sera pour le groupe l'espoir d'un jour nouveau. Lori meurt. Mais Lori, cette Sainte et sauvage Lori, a laissé à ses Frères bien plus qu'une vie. Elle leur a laissé la _Foi. _

Rick et Carl seront heureux. Carol trouvera en son bébé la force de reconstruire son âme, plus belle qu'elle n'a jamais été. Daryl, enfin, retrouvera la douceur des pêches en serrant son enfant dans ses bras durs, mais puissants. Et les autres, aussi, qui peut-être éduqueront l'enfant comme s'il avait été le leur, avec la bonté de gens encore humains, tenant dans leurs bras le symbole de l'Humanité. Et Lori, Lori qui maintenant court dans cette prairie tapissée de fleurs plus flamboyantes les unes les autres, Lori qui monte au Paradis avec de grands éclats de rire, trouve cela beau. Et, elle espère que Rick entendra chanter son rire dans son cœur qu'il lui donne la force d'être toujours un père pour tous leurs Frères encore en vie.

Vous savez quoi ? Peu importe qu'on la voit comme une croqueuse d'homme, peu importe qu'on la dénigre et rabaisse, peu importe la rancœur de Rick et de Carl, peu importe le monde et les hommes : Lori Grimes a sauvé la vie de son bébé, une magnifique petite fille, ce que toutes les mères souhaitent plus que tout au monde. Elle a accompli son rôle de mère à la perfection, elle a été brillante, n'a jamais cessé de défendre ses enfants, jusqu'au bout et de là où elle est, avec ces deux petites filles touchantes que sont Mika et Lizzie Samuels, riant aux blagues de Jacqui, Lori Grimes est heureuse. Et quelque part, elle le sent bien, l'ombre protectrice de Shane flotte au-dessus d'elle.

**FIN.**


End file.
